Total Drama-Selvagem Island
by Marth24
Summary: Hi! Welcome to Total Drama, Selvagem Island! I'm Chris, your host, and I've gathered 24 contestants on an island in Portugal to play for 1 million dollars! No matter what, It's sure to get wild!
1. Ep1-Lets Get Wild

Total Drama- Selvagem Island

Ep.1- Let's Get Wild

"Hello! Welcome back for another season of Total Drama Island!" Chris started. "It's been months since last season, so I'm ready to get right into another season! Except this time the island's a little wilder, or should I say, selvagem, the Portuguese word for wild! Whatever happens this season is SURE to be wild! Will all 24 new victi- I mean… contestants survive? Who will win the $1,000,000? And the biggest question… CAN I GET ANY MORE HANDSOME? Find out… On Total! Drama! SELVAGEM ISLAND!"

…..

It was a peaceful day, calm with a slight breeze. The perfect day to-. "Someone get me SOME WATER!" Yelled the annoying fat girl, Gretchen. There were 24 contestants on the plane. Of the girls, there was Gena, the average girl, Jamie, the shy loser, Mica, the hot nice girl, Mia, the girl from NY who was nice to everyone… Sherri, the girl who's not afraid to use her body to win, Cheyenne, the mystery girl, Kya, the sweet academic, Jessica, the all-around beauty, Tiffany, best the city girl from New Jersey, Elektra, the sexy athlete, Haylee, the country girl, and Gretchen.

"Maybe you can get it yourself, idiot." Responded Samson, the daredevil. Of the boys on the plane, there were Samson, Eric, the beach dude, Wuyong, the Chinese outcast, Drew, the strong slacker, Michael, the walking advertisement, Bryce, the fashion expert, Raphael, the Spanish model, Will, the average nice guy, Roberto, the dev- I mean not nice guy, John, they loud and proud football player, Max, who doesn't give a [BLEEP] (His own words), and Jackson, the musical ninja.

Grunting, Gretchen got up and went to the water cooler, but suddenly, the plane began to nosedive! "I think Gretchen's weight did it." Remarked John with a chuckle, earning a stern glare from Gretchen.

"No, I think the fly-ee thingy me and ya'll are on is heading towards the ocean!" Exclaimed Haylee. Everybody looked at Sherri for an explanation, but she just shrugged and said:

"I think she's from 'Bama, but I think she's means we're there." She explained, and as soon as she was done saying so, Chris stepped on the plane.

** Sherri Confessional: Haylee may not be the smartest sugar on the block, but she is mighty sweet! Just give her a chance!**

"Hi losers! Welcome to TDSI! Meet me at the abandoned mansion on the hill in 15 minutes for your teams and 1st challenge! Well, see you there new contestants!" Called Chris. 1 by 1, the campers piled out, until they were out of the airplane, and TDSI began.

…..

"OW!" Exaggerated Sherri, tripping on a boulder. "My ankle don't feel too good now," she explained.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Eric. "Don't move, it's really swollen, I'll just carry you up the mountain." He offered

"Well, that's sure mighty kind of you!" Smiled Sherri, as Eric picked her up.

"Hmph, I know an injury when I see one, and that was nothing." Elektra remarked to Will with a flip of her hair.

"Wow, um… Yeah," Answered Will, stunned at what to say.

"That was deep," Replied Elektra sarcastically. "I like it." She finished. "I need an ally, you got one yet?" Asked Elektra. Will shook his head, but then stopped.

"How do you know if we're on the same team?" He asked.

"Chris dropped this on the way out." She said, holding up the team sheet, showing Elektra and his names clearly on the Pretty Flores.

"Then you can count on me." Finished Will with a smile, getting to the top of the hill.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT MICHAEL, YOU'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET MONEY!" Yelled Chris.

"I didn't steal the team sheet, but you know what **is** a steal? Pepsi's new 24-count packs, only 15 dollars for 24 bottles of soda!" Advertised Michael.

**Michael Confessional: My 1****st**** confessional! Also… Pepsi is the 1****st**** soda 110% of Americans drink!**

"Why you little…" Began Chris, but was cut off by Elektra.

"Chris you dropped this on the airplane." Smirked Elektra, showing the team sheet, making Chris's face turn a deep shade of red, earning a large laugh from the peanut gallery and a girl no one recognized, who had just walked out of the mansion.

"Thanks Elektra…" Mumbled Chris." Well, at least this only has the possible captains for each team, so it affects nothing." Explained Chris, earning a glance of worry from Elektra. "The captains are… For the Beautiful Flores… Will! For the Duplo Threats… John!" Exclaimed Chris, as the rest of the castaways lined up for picking, nervously shifting their weight. "Will picks 1st," Chris said," now pick!" He ordered.

"Elektra." Picked Will, high-fiving his new teammate.

"Samson, he looks tough." Explained John.

"Eric," Will continued, fist-bumping the new guy.

"Max, another tough guy." Chose John.

"We pick Sherri." Hurried Eric, earning a glare from Elektra and Will. Smiling, he gave Will a thumbs up as Sherri came over and hugged him, sighing, Will let it go.

"Roberto?" John asked as his 3rd pick, as Rob walked to his side.

"Raphael!" Will took, as Raphael danced his way over.

"Tiffany." Chose John. Sighing, Tiffany came over and stood with her arms crossed.

"Jessica." Will picked, getting a meek smile from her in return, making him hope he wasn't blushing.

"Drew." John took, however, there was no need, as will had already fallen asleep where team DT was standing.

"AHEM." Said Bryce. "I don't think I should be discriminated against for being more beautiful than you. **PICK ME! NOW!**" Ordered Bryce, getting a regretful pick from Will.

**Bryce Confessional: I'm obviously the best person at camp, so I NEED to be picked early.**

"Mica," Continued John with a high-five to his new teammate.

"Cheyenne," Called Will.

"Gena." Chose John.

"Michael and Jackson." Will picked for the double round.

"Mia and Haylee." Mumbled John.

"Kya." Answered Will.

"Wu." Called John, getting a bow from Wu since he wasn't picked last.

"Ja-," Started Will, until Elektra nudged him.

"Gretchen's easier to vote out since no one likes her." Whispered Elektra. "The 1st time we lose, she's an easy out!" She explained. Agreeing, Will chose Gretchen, to everyone's surprise. Shrugging, Jamie caught Elektra's eye and looked away. Smiling she walked to the Duplo Threats.

"Okay, now that that's settled, on to the challenge!" Called Chris. "Inside this mansion, Akela, my terrible assistant has hidden 24 keys, or 12 for each team. The green for the BF, the blue for the DT. Each camper is to get 1 key and bring it here. The team with all 12 of theirs 1st, OR the team with the most at the end of 1 hour wins, and has doesn't have to vote anyone off tonight, while the losers do! Also, the 12 keys unlock the mansion cabin, and gets to stay in it for the 2 nights, and the day between challenges! The losers, stay in the crappy cabin that no one likes! Any questions?" Chris finished, "well, good luck then! You'll need it!" Chris said as Haylee raised her hand. "Ready, set, go!" Chris said, and the contestants started their 1st challenge.

…..

"Wow, this old mansion sure is creepy!" Exclaimed Sherri, as everyone stepped inside the mansion.

"Okay team, the only way to win is to get the keys faster than them," John explained to the Duplo Threats, "so scram!" He yelled. So, the DT ran off on their on way to find the keys, with Jamie knocking over a vase on the way. Breaking, the vase revealed one of Beautiful Flores' keys!

"That's MINE!" Gretchen yelled, grabbing the key away from her team.

"You know, our team should really be the Pepsi-." Michael started, but was cut off by Elektra.

"Okay, we travel in pairs, only come back when both keys have been found, okay?" She asked (Everybody nodded). "Gretchen and Michael go together, Sherri and Eric, and Bryce and Cheyenne." She posed as the 1st 3 groups. Groaning, Cheyenne went off into the mansion with Bryce in tow. 1 by 1, the other groups left. "For the last 3 groups," Elektra started, "Kya with Jackson, myself with Raphael, and lastly, Will can go with Jessica." Finished Elektra. "Now start searching!" She ordered. Running off, everyone went their own way with their partner, trying to win invincibility.

…..

"Where the [CENSORED] are we?" Asked Max.

"I don't know," Jamie replied. Jamie, Max, Tiffany, and Roberto had been searching together for hours, but had found nothing so far.

"All I know is you wimps better find our keys, 'cause I'm NOT going home." Exclaimed Tiffany.

"Do not worry _chica_," Roberto crooned, "you will not go home if you vote with me." Tiffany was about to respond, when Jamie screamed:

"LOOK! A red button!" She screamed excitedly, and before anyone could stop her, she pressed it. Suddenly, a huge pitfall opened underneath her. Screaming, Jamie grabbed the other's arms and they fell in, stuck in the hole, unable to get out.

"_Dang él, estúpida chica_!" Rob screamed in Spanish. "_Bueno, al menos sé que se va a casa si perdemos_." Rob finished as everyone glared at Jamie. To everyone's surprise, the speaker sounded:

"Duplo has 7 keys, and Flores has 9!" Chris exclaimed. "Can't wait to see one team at elimination!" Chris adjourned.

Groaning, Jamie sat down with her head between her knees.

**Jamie Confessional: I'm dead…**

**Rob confessional: She may be helpful later…**

…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOUR KEY?" John yelled.

Ashamed, Wuyong said, "sir… have misplaced key. Do your worst me." He finished.

**Wu Confessional: My father beat me, keep forgetting it illegal in USA**

"What the heck is your deal?" John asked rudely.

"Um, John, he's from China, so his English isn't as good as ours." Explained Gena.

"Ugh… Drew, go find his key." John commanded.

"Maybe later." Drew replied lazily.

"I can do it, I found my key quick, so maybe I can get the 2nd key fast." Mica offered. Getting a nod from John, she and Gena ran off to find the key.

**John Confessional: How are most of the people on my team idiots? I mean, Mica, Max, and Gena are okay, but the rest…**

…..

"11 keys for BF!" Yelled Chris.

"C'mon! I know you can find it!" Encouraged Jessica.

"I… don't know where it could be." Stuttered Will.

"Come now, it c-," started Jessica, but stopped when Will pushed her against the wall and put a finger to his lips.

"Mwahaha! They'll never guess we hid that last key in the boiler room!" Cackled John. "We WILL win this!" He finished, wandering off.

"Let's go." Whispered Will. Hurrying to the boiler room, they overturned a basket and found the last key, but before Will picked it up, he needed to ask her something. "Jessica, me and Elektra kind of have an alliance, would you like to join it?" He posed.

"Sure! I'd be glad to!" Responded Jessica, smiling.

**Will Confessional: YES! Heck yeah! **

**Jessica confessional: Will seems cool, so it was easy saying yes. **Picking up the last key, they walked to Chris and handed it to him.

"The Beautiful Flores win!" Exclaimed Chris. "Duplo Threats, meet me at the elimination area in 1 hour, were you will vote someone off!"

**John Confessional: I spoke to some people and explained about Wu, there is no question he is going home!**

**Tiffany Confessional: That girl Jamie is so dang dumb! Heck yes that chick is going home.**

…**..**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Chris began. "What a surprise to see you here! Okay, that was a lie, you guys sucked BIG TIME! Time to vote the 1st loser out!" He finished excitedly.

John: "Sorry but this ain't China, I vote for Wuyong."

Tiffany: "This girl, messed up big, I vote Jamie."

*Rest 10 votes are secret*

"I have the votes," Chris said.

"Jamie, 1 vote."

"Wuyong, 1 vote."

"John, 1 vote."  
>"What?" John said, shooting daggers at his teammates.<p>

"John." Chris continued.

"Jamie," Chris said, bringing the total to John-2, Jamie-2, and Wu-1.

"Wuyong."

"Jamie," Chris continued.

"Wuyong."

"Jamie." Chris said, bringing it to Jamie-4, John-2, and Wu-3.

"Wu." Chris confirmed. "The last 2 votes, are both for…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Jamie." Chris finished, sending Jamie home.

"Well guys, it was fun, see you!" Jamie announced, before getting on the boat to go home.

"Bye!" DT replied with John shooting daggers at his teammates, while Chris closed the episode.

"What will happen next? Will there be more deceit? More backstabbing? More handsomeness on my part? Find out next, on Total… Drama… **SELVAGEM ISLAND!**

**Votes:**

John: "Sorry but this ain't China, I vote for Wuyong."

Drew: "Ugh, I'm too tired to think, so I'll do what John does."

Mica: "I'll go with Jamie; she seems like the weak link."

Gena: "Mica told me Jamie, and she's my alliance, so Jamie."

Haylee: "Wait, what? Oh vote? That weird Woo kid! He seems kinda weird!"

Tiffany: "This girl, messed up **big,** I vote Jamie."

Jamie: "Roberto said I **MIGHT **stay If I voted John, so I vote John, but still, I feel so bad voting someone out…"

Wuyong: "John."

Mya: "Jamie, sorry girl, but we don't need you."

Roberto: "I vote Jamie, sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles."

Max: "Jamie, that [CENSORED] can **[CENSORED]**."

Samson: "Well, John said to vote Wuyong, so, sure. That kid is an outcast anyway."

Total: Jamie-6 Votes, Wuyong-4 Votes, John-2.


	2. Ep2-Paintball on the Beach

Total Drama Selvagem Island

Ep.2-Paintball on the Beach

"Last time, on Total Drama, Selvagem Island," Chris started, "the 24 new contestants, some good, some annoying as heck, *COUGH*Michael*COUGH*, came to the island for a chance of 1 million dollars! The 2 teams were set, and the contestants completed their 1st challenge, with many hilarious mess-ups and alliances forming along the way! In the end, the! Selvagem Island!

….. Duplo Threats lost, and decided to send Jamie home for screwing up. More action on this episode, of Total! Drama

"Who is it?" Jessica asked, as a knock sounded from the door. The Beautiful Flores were still in the mansion, with only a couple hours until their next challenge.

"Akela, the maid." Answered a small, shy voice. Opening the door in curiosity, Jessica found herself staring at Chris's assistant, standing in a maid's outfit at her door.

"Aren't you Chris's assistant?" Checked Jessica, with a slight nod from Akela as she started working, she pressed on. "Why are you working then?"

"Because I'm not important…" Mumbled Akela, shyly.

"What? Why would you think that?" Asked Jessica, curious about the new service girl.

"Because every day, he tells me so!" Akela yelled, losing her temper. Crying she sat down on the bed and started crying.

"What is it?" Puzzled Jessica, ignoring the fact that Akela just yelled at her.

Staring at Jessica, Akela took a deep breath, paused, and finally gave in: "My legal name is Akela McClain, my real name is Akela Kaʻanāʻanā." She admitted. "I was… Orphaned when I was 8. Chris adopted me but has treated me like filth ever since he adopted me. I'm actually from Hawaii, and the flower in my hair is the only thing I have left from my family." She finished.

Stunned, Jessica started to say something, but was interrupted by Sherri. "Hey sweetie, sorry if I'm interrupting, but we're gonna talk strategy in a jiffy… Okay?" She notified Jessica, getting an "okay" in reply, letting Sherri leave the room. **Sherri Confessional: I don't really trust Jessica… I'll have to do something 'bout her. **Smiling, Jessica patted Akela on the thigh and whispered something in her ear, making her smile, and left the room. **Jessica Confessional: Wow… that was… so sad…**

…**..**

"WHO VOTED FOR ME?" Demanded John. "Tell me RIGHT NOW!" Wuyong shyly stood up and raised his hand. Enraged, John roared like a lion, and charged toward Wuyong. Anticipating it, Wu did a backflip off the wall, and kicked John on the forehead to everyone's amazement, causing John to crumple in a heap on the floor. Bowing, Wuyong dusted himself off, and left the room whistling "She'll be Comin' Round the Mountain".

"Dude… You. Just. Got. OWNED!" Cackled Samson and Max. Grunting, John grabbed them and Drew by the collar and tugged them outside.

"I don't care what it takes, he is GONE tonight!" Yelled John. "Or else, it's ONE OF YOU!" He finished, just as Mia walked in on them.

"I heard yelling, what happened?" She asked.

"He just got [CENSORED] OWNED!" Cackled Max, running before John could catch him.

"To be honest, I'd rather John go than Wuyong." Presented Mia.

"Yeah…" Droned Samson thoughtfully, his mind already working on a plan.

**Samson: I haven't really figured out Mia yet, I know she's from New York, but so what? John may need to go…**

…..

"I still think we should get rid of Bryce!" Argued Will. Will, Elektra, Jessica, Raphael, Sherri, and Eric were sitting at the dining room table, discussing who to vote out, should they lose.

"Alright, so, he may be a freak, but he still is better than Gretchen, Jackson, or Michael." Argued Eric, making Will finally shrug and sit back in his chair in agreement.

"So whi-," started Jessica, but she was cut off by Gretchen and Jackson. Jackson had started jamming on his saxophone, and Gretchen started singing, making them cover their ears in pain. The pitch was so high; that the glasses filled with Pepsi that Michael had given them shattered, spilling brown liquid all over the table. In one look around the table, it was clear who was on the chopping block.

…..

"Challenge time!" Yelled Chris, "Meet me at the dock in your swimsuits in 15 minutes!" He finished.

"What is the challenge this time?" Wondered Tiffany.

"_Probably a singing competition_!" Sung Gretchen excitedly. Rolling her eyes, Kya changed quickly, and hurriedly exited the hotel. "her loss, she NEEDS to hear this _beautiful voice, in fact_…" Started Gretchen, about to break into song until Chris sounded:

"NO SINGING DURING THIS SEASON, UNLESS I SAY SO!" He exclaimed over the speaker. With a groan, Gretchen got up and left for the challenge. Suddenly, a crash was heard over the speaker. "Oh shoot." Chris uttered. **Gretchen Confessional: No one appreciates my talents...**

…..

"Hi campers," Chris started. Everyone had come to the challenge and was staring up at a giant sandcastle. "Take these paintball guns and gear." He ordered, while Akela brought blue to the Threats, and Green to the Flores. "Your um… Challenge, is to um… Shoot the people of the other team, last team with a person with no paint wins." He explained, looking around fearfully.

"YOUR DAD WHAT?" Yelled someone behind the contestants.

"GO! Akela, you are in charge!" He ordered, running fearfully. With a big sigh, all the contestants left the safety of outside, and went to war.

…..

"Okay, so here's the plan…" Started John, "We take the left side of their base, then-" But he was cut off, as paintballs began to rain from above, hitting John, Gena, Wuyong and Drew, sending them out of the game. Screaming in terror, the rest of the team scattered, leaving them with no plan. High-fiving, the snipers lifted up their masks to talk.

"Nice shot!" Approved Eric.

"Thank you, at least some people appreciate my talents! By the way, I LOVE your shoes!" Cheered Bryce.

"Um thanks?" Took Eric, puzzled at what to say. **Eric Confessional: What's his deal? Is he? No…**"Hey, what's that over there?" Asked Eric.

"Guys! Du-," yelled Sherri, shot by snipers in the middle of her sentence. **Sherri** **Confessional: Ugh… Oh well… **Paintballs rained down and hit everyone in the group, sending Sherri, Eric, Bryce, and Gretchen, Kya, and Cheyenne, who had followed Sherri. **Cheyenne Confessional: That [CENSORED] let me get hit! I'll get my revenge…**

…..

"Where are they?" Jessica whispered. Jessica, Will, and Raphael had teamed together and were trying to catch the other team by surprise. Turning the corner, Raphael motioned for everyone to be quite.

"They are right there… Interrogating Electra!" He whispered back.

"Well, let's shoot 'em!" Suggested Will. Diving in, they managed to get Mica, who had just wandered in, Tiffany, Mia and Roberto, causing Rob to start cursing in Spanish.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Commanded Max, holding Electra, who as the Flores could see had her hands and feet tied together, and a gag around her mouth. "Now, Samson, has something he wants to **[CENSORED] **say." Announced Max. Still, holding his gun, Samson began to speak.

"We shoot 2 of you, we DON'T shoot her in the mouth." He proposed, removing the cloth around Electra's mouth. Max had his gun pointed right inside her mouth. "If fired," Samson continued," she may never speak again." Explained Max, pointing his gun at Raphael. However, looking into Electra's eyes, Will understood, Electra had a plan.

"NOW!" Will shouted. Caught by surprise, Max stepped back, taking his gun away from her mouth, letting Electra swing her legs and trip him. Surprised, Samson started firing, hitting Raphael and Jessica as Will jumped on him, struggling, Will took his gun and shot him, sending him out of the game. However, Max, who had regained his balance, started firing at Will. Spinning, he managed to dodge the shots. Max, frustrated, ran up to Will, grabbed his gun, and started firing at his face. Unfortunately, his mask had come off during the fight with Samson. Paintball after paintball hit his face, causing enormous pain to him. Shooting Electra, who was still struggling in her ropes, Max quickly ran off to finish off the last 2. **Will Confessional: Ow…**

…..

"Dude, we need to win, FOR PEPSI!" Announced Michael. Jamming on his saxophone, Jackson wandered into the hall aimlessly.

"Jackson, what are we doin' again?" Asked Haylee, who apparently had been in the hallway, shooting the sand wall with her paint gun, making a huge blob. Aiming his gun at Haylee, Jackson was about to fire, until by a lucky break, Max walked in and shot him. Playing a sad tune on his sax, Jackson walked out. **Jackson Confessional: *Plays sad tune on trumpet* **Chuckling, Max walked into the hall Michael was in. Caught off guard, Michael aimed and fired, hitting Max. **Max Confessional: [CENSORED] **Walking into the hallway, Michael aimed at Haylee.

"Haylee sorry, but this is for Pepsi." He announced, pulling the trigger as Haylee stared at him. However, both Haylee, and Michael's guns were out of paint, so nothing happened.

"Looks like you two are out of paint." Akela assumed, walking in. Handing them a piece of paper and pencil each she continued, "you have 1 minute, person who names the most words that can be made from the letters in "Paintball" team wins, okay? Ready set go!" She commanded, as Haylee and Michael started scribbling. 1 minute passed, and Akela announced to stop. "Let's see what you have." She said, taking their lists.

**Michael:**

Pepsi

24-Count

12-Pack

2-Pack

Buy

Pepsi

Pepsi

Pepsi

**Haylee:**

What are we doing again?

"Well, you both utterly FAILED!" Announced Chris, walking in. "So I'll see both teams at vote off, where both of you will decide who gets thrown off." Finished Chris, walking out.

…..

"Well, you both did TERRIBLE." Mentioned Chris, eager to see another loser thrown off. The Duplo Threats and Beautiful Flores were waiting at the fire, eager to see a person thrown off. "So let's get to it, Haylee, who did you two vote off?" Chris asked.

"Oh, well… I let Michael choose." She said, looking around aimlessly

"Well, I-" Started Michael, but suddenly, John exploded.

"5 dollars to vote out Wuyong!" Shouted John.

"What? NO! 10 to vote Sherri!" Yelled Cheyenne, eager for revenge.

"20 for Mica!" Shouted Max, earning a glare from Mica. "Wait, we're not paying for strippers?" He asked. People kept shouting amounts, as Sherri whispered:

"My offer still stands."

"QUIET!" Ordered Bryce. "Who cares about money or Pepsi or anything like that? I SHOULD VOTE!" He yelled, causing everyone to become silent.

"I vote Bryce, he doesn't care about Pepsi." Explained Michael.

"WHAT?" Shouted Bryce, surprised at being voted out. Being shoved by Chris, he screamed at Michael.

"NO! I'm NOT going on that boat home!" Announced Bryce, but the boat was nowhere to be found.

"Oh that was a consolation prize for loser #1." Announced Chris. "We have our real thing now!" He explained with a nasty grin. Looking up, Bryce saw a vine, and a helicopter. "Grab on tight!" Smiled Chris, pushing Bryce onto the vine, covered with glue so he couldn't let go.

"This isn't over!" Bryce shouted at the remaining contestants. "I'll be back!" He exclaimed, raging with fury.

"Well, that was something." Chris started. "Will we figure out the craziness that went down at vote off? What was Sherri's offer?" Chris puzzled, as Sherri walked away quickly. "And can I get any more dashing? Find out… On Total Drama, Selvagem Island!"


	3. Ep3-Crapture The Flag

Total Drama Selvagem Island

Ep.3-Crapture the Flag

"Last time, on Total Drama, Selvagem Island:" Chris started, doing his famous intro. "The contestants engaged in a game of paintball, and contestants started seeing red- or should I say green and blue. Contestants were picked off 1-by-1 until only Michael and Haylee were left! Running out of paint, each loser failed in the sudden-death competition, naming how many words were in the word "paintball". Eventually, Michael chose Bryce to go home, swearing that he would be back. What will happen this time?" Chris puzzled. "Will there be more betrayal? Will Michael stop advertising Pepsi? And who will get on my nerves the most… Besides my wife?" Chris asked, "Find out next, on Total, Drama, Selvagem Island!"

…..

"These beds are too lumpy…" Complained Gretchen, who had been moaning all night since they had to stay in the bad cabin.

"If you guys would let me, Pepsi could get us better beds!" Suggested Michael.

"Enough about stupid Pepsi!" Moaned Cheyenne. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Careful sweetie!" Exclaimed Sherri. "You saw what happened last night!"

"Yeah, anyone who hates Pepsi is a jerk." Michael stereotyped. "They need to Lay's back." He played.

"I prefer Coke, sorry." Apologized Eric. "It has more Spi-rite." He joked, earning a pillow thrown at him from everyone in the room. **Eric Confessional: What? I thought it was good!**

"Hey Eric, wanna help me get some wood for the fire? We may need 3 people though, so wanna come with Cheyenne?" Asked Sherri.

"Uh, we don't have a-," started Eric, until Sherri pushed him out, followed by Cheyenne. "We don't have a fire!" Eric exclaimed, mad that he was pushed for no reason.

"Are you daft?" Asked Cheyenne. Eric started to answer, but Cheyenne cut him off: "apparently you are, anyway, I think Sherri wanted to talk strategy, **[CENSORED]**,"she commented, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and I have a plan, sugar." Sherri announced, starting to whisper madly between the two castaways. **Sherri Confessional: I may look like a peach, but I have a little tamarind in my heart… **

…..

"What the heck were you thinking?" John shouted at Hayley. "You idiot!" He finished with an insult.

"What's an idiom?" Asked Hayley dumbly, oblivious to John being mad.

"You… Ugh…" John sighed, giving up. **John Confessional: See! Most of the people on this show are idiots!**

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Mica, walking in with Gena.

"She's too dumb," John mentioned, depressed at her stupidity.

"Come now," cheered Gena, "she can't be that dumb!"

"Where'd my hands go?" Haylee asked, with her hands in her pockets.

"Oh," said Mica, questioning to herself how someone could be so stupid.

…..

"Look, Jessica, I don't trust Sherri, in fact, the only people I trust are you, Raphael, and Elektra." Announced Will, speaking alone with Jessica.

"I… Don't really either…" Stuttered Jessica, worrying in her own thoughts. **Jessica Confessional: Will's cu-, I mean right! Who can I really trust? **

"Hey," announced Jackson, entering the room looking depressed without his saxophone.

"What happened?" Asked Will. Usually Jackson always had his sax, and instead of talking, only played it.

"Eric tripped and it fell in the lake…" He said somberly.

"I'm so sorry…" Apologized Jessica, "he's going to pay for it right?" She asked. Shrugging, Jackson stooped away, a shell of his former self. **Jessica Confessional: What? Eric is such a jerk!**

…..

"Hey losers!" Called Chris, "time for a new challenge! Meet me at Olivia field in 20 minutes!" Finished Chris over the intercom.

"Well guess we gotta go down!" Yelled Gretchen.

"So I heard." Retorted Kya, annoyed that the only person who talks to her is Gretchen.

"You know, why won't anybody else talk to us about voting?" Asked Gretchen. Kya, suddenly interested, turned around and stared at Gretchen as if she had said the most interesting thing in the world. **Kya Confessional: Gretchen may be annoying most of the time, but she can bring up the bost points at times**.

…..

Arriving at the new Olivia field, the Threats and Flores were greeted by Akela and Chris standing next to two flags. "Hi campers!" Chris announced, greeted by an annoyed moan. "Today we are playing "Capture the Flag"! Each team will have a flag, and 5 minutes to hide it in the woods! If you get tackled by a member of the other team, you are out!" He exclaimed. "First team to find the other team's flag wins!" Finished Chris. Grunting, each team ran off to hide their flag and protect it.

"Did you mention the wild animals?" Asked Akela.

"Well, I prefer it to stay a surprise!" Cackled Chris, eagerly awaiting an injury of a team member.

…..

"Okay, so I think we should…" Started Mica, interrupted in mid-sentence by a low growl.

"What?" Asked John, wanting to hear her plan.

"RUN!" Yelled Mia. Tigers leapt out of the bushes, surrounding the Duplo Threats. Only 3 people had escaped, being Mica, John, and Roberto. Luckily, they had the flag.

"Well guys, you want to prove your loyalty?" Started Max, "time to show your stripes." He finished. Leaping forward, Max struck a tiger on its nose leaving it howling in pain.

"OW! That hurt!" Yelled a somewhat familiar voice.

"Wait tigers can't talk, is that Cheyenne?" Asked Samson.

"_RUN! THE TIGERS ARE TALKING! SOON THEY WILL FORM A DIPLOMACY! IT'S OVER! OUR GOVERNMENT IS RUINED!"_ Screamed Haylee, running around in circles, accidently knocking over each tiger in the process. **Gena Confessional: … I have no words…**

"And it looks like Cheyenne, Michael, Kya, and Eric have been tackled!" Came Chris's voice.

"What the **[CENSORED],"** Max muttered, staring at each of the people out of the game, still wearing tiger costumes. **Sherri Confessional: All according to plan…**

**Meanwhile, down at the ranch…**

"No, hide it here," argued John.

"Here!" Yelled Roberto, pointing at a tree.

"Guys obviously right here!" Exclaimed Mica, pointing at a cave, however, upon her hand brushing on something fury, she stopped. Turning, the 3 saw a lumbering figure, as big as a bear, as fierce as a bear, and… Well, it was a bear.

"No worry!" Samson said, running up, "it's just the other team in a bear costume, watch!" Yelled Samson, running and trying to tackle the bear. Upon contact, he stopped. Angrily, the bear roared, picked Samson up, and chucked him as hard as the bear could. **Chris Confessional: … I have no words…. Wait yes I do, **_**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! **_

…..

"We'll hide it here!" Exclaimed Sherri, putting their flag in the middle of Olivia's Field.

"You sure? Seems kind of, well…. Dumb." Asked Raphael. **Raphael Confessional: What the heck? Is she trying to lose?**

"Yeah, I agree." Put Jackson, still depressed. Since his Saxophone "fell" in the lake, he had been no help to the team.

"Trust me sugar, the best hiding places are in plain sight!" Exclaimed Sherri.

"Really?" Will asked, "Because if it's hidden, a bugler won't…" Started Will, but Jessica cut him off.

"Will can I talk to you?" Asked Jessica innocently.

"Sure." Agreed Will, following Jessica into the forest.

"I'll go spy on them." Suggested Raphael, eager to see what it was about.

"Go ahead sweetie." Approved Sherri. Running off, Raphael was about to start talking with Will and Jessica, when they heard Gretchen sing:

"_Where is our flag? Do we not yield? Where is our flag? Olivia field!" _Gretchen sang loudly. Within seconds, Max dived in and took the flag. With a face palm, Sherri turned and started yelling at Gretchen.

"THE DUPLO THREATS WIN!" Announced Chris. "Losers, meet me at the elimination ceremony in 30 minutes! He announced, running off. **Sherri Confessional: All according to plan…**

…..

"Well losers," Chris started, ready to send an outcast home. It was night time, and the campers were settled on logs around the campfire. "I have the votes, if you get a marshmallow, you are safe." He announced. Everyone had voted, and were ready for the next person to be sent home.

"Good luck." Jessica wished to her team. Sherri smirked.

"Will." Chris said, throwing a marshmallow to Will's eagerly awaiting hands.

"Raphael." Chris continued, giving a marshmallow to the next staying outcast.

"Elektra."  
>"Cheyenne."<p>

"Eric."  
>"Kya."<p>

"Michael."

"Jackson." Chris finished, earning a chuckle from everyone at the order of the names.

"The last marshmallow goes to…" Started Chris, with Jessica looking confused, and Gretchen looking nervous.

"WAIT!" Yelled Jackson, with a gasp from everyone. "I can't do this anymore without my sax, I quit." Jackson resigned, earning a shocked stare from everyone.

"Um, Jackson don't you think you should stay for longer? I mean, your saxophone could turn up at any point!" Suggested Sherri nervously. **Sherri Confessional: NO! I was so close!**  
>"Nope." Answered Jackson.<p>

"But I found it!" Yelled Eric, pulling out his saxophone.

"Oh," Jackson started. "I'll stay then."

"Nope!" Exclaimed Chris, pushing Jackson onto the sticky helicopter vine. "You're going!"

Playing "Talk Dirty" angrily on his saxophone, Jackson played until he was out of sight, and the 3rd loser.

"What will happen next? Find out, on Total Drama, Selvagem Island!" Chris finished.

**VOTES:**

Cheyenne: "I vote Jessica, that goody two-shoes needs to go."

Elektra: "Gretchen, she failed."

Kya: "I can't vote my only ally, so I vote Sherri, she seems kind of shady."

Sherri: "Jessica NEEDS to go. After this, I WILL WIN!"

Jessica: "I don't like Sherri, but for now, I need to play smart, so I vote Gretchen!"

Gretchen: "Sherri said if I vote Jessica, she'll take me to the final 2, so Jessica!"

Will: "I don't like Sherri either, but Gretchen seems like a safe bet for now."

Jackson: "Sorry, but Jessica…"

Eric: "Jessica is gone tonight! Then Sherri will love me for getting her out!"

Michael: "Eric likes Coke better than Pepsi, so I vote Eric."

Raphael: "Gretchen caused us to lose, so she seems like the obvious choice!"

Tally: Jessica: 5, Gretchen: 4, Sherri: 1, Eric: 1


	4. Ep4-Truth Serum

Total Drama Selvagem Island

Ep.4-Truth Serum

"Last time on Total Drama, Selvagem Island," Chris began, starting a new episode. "The Duplo Threats easily crushed the worthless Flores in a little game of Capture the Flag, Sherri's master plan to boot Jessica failed, and Jackson decided to make his life worthwhile and quit! This time, Sherri, and all the other campers, may wish they had quit like Jackson!" Chris finished with a chuckle. "What will happen on this episode of Total, Drama, Selvagem Island?"

"The hell Eric?" Yelled Jessica, enraged at his trickery.

"Hey babe, that's just how the game works." Explained Eric.

"Why you…" Began Jessica, trying to fly forward and punch Eric, only to be restrained by Kya and Elektra.

"What's your problem?" Asked Eric. "You didn't even like Jackson that much."

"It's because, unlike you, I have something called empathy, and feelings!" Shouted Jessica, still trying to fly at Eric.

"Maybe if everyone else leaves us alone, you'll change your mind." Joked Eric. Enraged, Jessica stormed off with Kya, Elektra, Will, and Raphael in tow. **Eric Confessional: Man, I would love 7 minutes alone with her.**

"Don't listen to h-." Started Will, until he was cut off.

"I want him off." Jessica demanded.

"We all do." Assured Kya.

"We haven't talked to you before, why should we trust you?" Asked Elektra.

"Believe me, I'm not the one you should worry about." Suggested Kya

"Who then?" Asked Raphael. Kya began to answer, however, Sherri came in and cut her off.

"I'm sorry about Eric honey." Apologized Sherri.

"[CENSORED], please…" Muttered Kya.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Frowned Sherri.

"Nothing, sorry." Smiled Kya innocently. **Sherri Confessional: I don't like her attitude… Maybe she should go next…**

"You lie." Whispered Elektra.

"Pardon me?" Asked Sherri.

"I said, you voted Jessica last night." Elektra concluded.

"Why, I never-." Began Sherri, cut off by Will.

"Yeah, who DID you vote last night?" Posed Will curiously.

"Um, I voted who you guys voted." Said Sherri, going with the safe answer.

"Which was?" Asked Jessica as everyone surrounded Sherri.

"Eric of course!" Assumed Sherri.

"Gretchen." Mentioned Raphael.

"Well, sorry sugar, I'll make sure to get it right the next time!" Apologized Sherri. "Are we all good?"

"Next time? There won't be no next time." Asserted Will, quoting Eminem.

"Leave." Demanded Jessica, her face as hard as stone.

"But-." Started Sherri, being pushed out of the room by Raphael. **Sherri Confessional: They'll be sorry, oh they will be so sorry…**

…..

"Ouch…" Moaned Samson. Ever since the bear had chucked him across the woods, his body had been aching intensely.

"Oh be quite," Muttered John, "And help me figure out how to get Wuyong off the show!"

"Will you stop trying to get him off?" Suggested Max angrily. "He's good for our team!"

"**[CENSORED] **you!" Yelled John as Mica walked in. **John Confessional:** **Well [CENSORED].**

"Um, okay, well John," Started Mica as John's face glowed red. "Roberto's upstairs in the sauna, he wants to talk to you." Nodding, John walked out of the room up the stairs and started walking down the red velvet carpet to the sauna.

"Man this hotel is fancy," He muttered. Accidentally brushing against a vase, John knocked it over. To his shock, it didn't fall off the pedestal it was on. But the wall moved, or more like slid, over into the wall, revealing a hidden passageway. "What the **[CENSORED]**?" John asked, walking inside. Looking around, the room was full of TV screens and buttons, with a post-it note saying:

_Chris,_

_Went on my lunch break._

_-Ava._

"This must be the production room." John thought to himself. Looking around, he could see almost every inch of camp. Sherri making out with Eric, Eric trying to take off her shirt, Michael chatting about Pepsi with Gretchen, and much more. He could also see Chris setting up something.

"Oh no…" John let out.

"Campers!" Chris shouted over an intercom. "Challenge time! Bring bodies to Chris Is the Hottest God to Ever Exist field!"

"It's a **[CENSORED]**." John finished, walking out of the room and heading to the field.

…..

"Eric, I'm sorry." Apologized Jessica. They were walking to Chris Is the Hottest God to Ever Exist field to get to the challenge, and Jessica was trying to keep together the Beautiful Flores.

"**[CENSORED] **you," responded Eric, "Or more like I wanna **[CENSORED] **you!" Scowling, Jessica puffed and ran ahead to the field.

"Hey lay off!" Yelled Will.

"Fine, I'll do that, with her!" Eric laughed.

"It's pointless." Explained Raphael as he pulled Will away.

"Welcome campers!" Chris exclaimed as everyone came to a huge stage. "Today, we have a truth or dare contest!" Chris continued. "Last team with a member who hasn't passed or lost a dare wins, let's get started!"

…..

"Alright, team Flores, you dare Duplo first." Explained Chris.

"Gretchen, start singing." Ordered Sherri. As she started screeching horribly, Sherri mouthed: "_If you cover your ears you lose._" So Gretchen sang. It started out well for the Duplo Threats but it was just too much to handle. Soon Mica, Tiffany, Haylee, John, Drew, and Wuyong were all out.

"All right," started Samson. "I'll do a dare for you guys, kiss the person you are most attracted to at camp." Shyly, Will walked over and gave Jessica a quick peck on the lips, causing her to blush, **Jessica Confessional: Wow… That was amazing… **while Eric walked over and made out with Sherri, yet that was it.

"No one likes Pepsi," Michael started, "so I'm the most attractive at camp!" He yelled, kissing himself.

"That doesn't count." Told Chris. "Anyway, here's the chart of who is left." Chris finished, gesturing to an electric board behind them.

Duplo Threats:

Gena

Mia

Samson

Max

Roberto

Beautiful Flores:

Will

Jessica

Sherri

Eric

"Hm," started Eric, "I dare each team member to eat a full plate of Chef's food leftover from season 6 without barfing." Disgusted, Akela and a girl they had never seen before came up carrying plates of chef's leftover food.

"Who are you?" Asked Kya.

"Thorne, duh." The girl explained.

"No way bro, I'm not eating this **[CENSORED]**." Screamed Max. **Max Confessional: No way bro. You must think I'm insane.**

"Here, guzzle it down with some Pepsi!" Michael offered, displaying bottles until Eric picked them up and hurled them into Thorne Lake. **Michael Confessional: [CENSORED] him.**

"I'll do it." Muttered Gena before devouring the entire plate. Staring in awe and disgust, the rest of her team barfed in disgust. All the names of the Duplo Threats except for Gena disappeared from the board. "Okay, now you guys say who you are gonna vote tonight.

"Eric." Jessica and Will claimed in unison.

"Jessica." Eric snarled.

"I don't know." Sherri claimed, flushing, her face ashamed looking.

"Sherri is out!" Yelled Chris.

"Why do you hate Jessica so much Eric?" Asked Kya. "What did she do to you?"

"You mean besides having the sexiest body at camp?" Asked Eric. "Cause if get alone for 7 minutes I bet I could get her to like me!"

"You sexist, lying, cheating, idiotic-," Started Kya, trying to flail her fists at Eric in rage, barely restricted by the efforts of Elektra and Raphael. **Kya Confessional: I will murder that [CENSORED]!**

"Chris, I have a dare for my team." Eric explained.

"Okay, go on." Chris affirmed.

"Jessica, kiss me, with Will filming." Eric snarled.

"Please, I bet even your mom would refuse to kiss you." Snapped Jessica, turning and walking away. **Jessica Confessional: Did I say that? That was so rude of me! I REGRET NOTHING!**

"(GO TO): /-D_xPnq6onE?t=1m13s ." Mia shouted.

"You just got served!" Yelled Max, cackling.

"Beautiful Flores, I'll see you tonight." Chris happily adjourned, everyone already walking away.

"Listen, Eric." John whispered. "Use this." John advised, slipping him a video tape with a title written on it.

"Thanks, I will." Eric assured. **John Confessional: For my plan to work, I need him to stay…**

…..

"Tonight, another one of one of you will leave, thank the lord." Chris exclaimed, "Anyway, safe are…"

"Ugh, Michael"

"Gretchen"

"Will"

"Raphael"

"Elektra"

"Sherri." Chris finished to Sherri's surprise. "Anyway, Jessica is safe with 1 vote, Kya safe with 1 vote."

"Chris, wait," Eric started, presumably voted off. "You might want to do a little switcheroo with me, I have a video of you sleeping with Topher."

"WHAT?" Chris yelled. "Okay, give me it, and you send off who you like." **Chris Confessional: How did he get it?**

"Okay!" Exclaimed Eric with a smirk, handing Chris the tape. "I vote that little **[CENSORED]** Kya." Ordered Eric as everyone gasped.

"(GO TO): /-D_xPnq6onE?t=1m13s ." Mia exclaimed as she walked by the vote-off area.

"See you!" Smiled Eric, ushering Kya onto the helicopter to take her home.

"BEAT THAT **[CENSORED] **UP FOR ME!" Yelled Kya as she was carried off into the distance.

"Who will survive and who will be cheated out of a million dollars?" Asked Chris. "Find out next time, on Total, Drama, Selvagem Island!"


End file.
